This invention relates generally to pool cleaner devices for dislodging and/or collecting debris within swimming pools and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved pool cleaner of the type designed for submerged and generally random travel along the floor and side wall surfaces of a swimming pool to dislodge and collect fine sediment and other debris accumulated thereon.
Pool cleaner devices are generally known in the art for use in maintaining residential and commercial swimming pools in a clean and attractive condition. In this regard, swimming pools conventionally include a water filtration system including a pump for drawing or suctioning water from the pool for circulation through a filter canister having filter media therein to remove and collect water-entrained debris such as leaves and twigs as well as fine particulate including sand and silt. From the filter canister, the water is recirculated to the pool via one or more return lines. Such filtration system is normally operated for several hours on a daily basis and serves, in combination with traditional chemical treatments such as chlorination or the like, to maintain the pool water in a clean and clear sanitary state. However, the water filtration system is ineffective to filter out debris which settles onto submerged floor and side wall surfaces of the swimming pool. In the past, settled debris has typically been removed by coupling a vacuum hose to the intake or suction side of the pool water filtration system, such as by connecting the vacuum hose to a skimmer well located near the water surface at one side of the pool, and then manually moving a vacuum head coupled to the hose over the submerged pool surfaces to vacuum settled debris directly to the filter canister where it is collected and separated from the pool water. However, manual vacuuming of a swimming pool is a labor intensive task and is thus not typically performed by the pool owner or pool cleaning service personnel on a daily basis.
Automatic pool cleaner devices have been developed over the years for cleaning submerged pool surfaces, thereby substantially eliminating the need for labor intensive manual vacuuming. Such automatic pool cleaners typically comprise a relatively compact cleaner housing or head coupled to the pool water filtration system by a hose and including water-powered means for causing the cleaner to travel about within a swimming pool to dislodge and collect settled debris. In one form, the pool cleaner is connected to the return or pressure side of the filtration system for receiving positive pressure water which powers a turbine for rotatably driving cleaner wheels, and also functions to induce a vacuum by venturi action to draw settled debris into a filter bag. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,882,574; 4,558,479; 4,589,986; 4,734,954; and 5,863,425. In another form, the pool cleaner is coupled to the suction side of the filtration system, whereby water is drawn through the pool cleaner to operate a drive mechanism for transporting the cleaner within the pool while vacuuming settled debris to the filter canister of the pool filtration system. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,803,658; 4,023,227; 4,133,068; 4,208,752; 4,643,217; 4,679,867; 4,729,406; 4,761,848; 5,105,496; 5,265,297; 5,634,229; 6,094,764; and 6,112,354.
The present invention relates to improvements in automatic pool cleaner devices, particularly with respect to providing a simplified pool cleaner construction wherein modular hydraulic and mechanical components are arranged for quick and easy assembly, and for subsequent facilitated access for service and replacement as needed.
In accordance with the invention, an improved automatic pool cleaner is provided for submerged and generally random travel over the floor and submerged side wall surfaces of a swimming pool or the like to collect debris accumulated thereon. The pool cleaner comprises a hydraulically contoured external housing or shell encasing an internal frame upon which modular cleaner components are installed.
In the preferred form, the pool cleaner is adapted for connection via a flexible hose to a supply of water under pressure, such as by connection to the return or pressure side of a pool water filtration system. A cleaner mast unit is mounted on the internal frame and includes a supply mast having an upper end exposed through the housing shell for connection to the supply hose. The supply mast delivers the water under pressure to a water distribution manifold, which is also mounted onto the internal frame as a modular component. The water distribution manifold couples the pressurized water flow to a turbine drive unit including a water-driven turbine and appropriate reduction gears for generating a rotary drive output used for rotatably driving a plurality of cleaner wheels. The water distribution manifold additionally provides water under pressure to a plurality of upwardly directed jet nozzles mounted within a suction mast, formed as part of the cleaner mast unit, for inducing an upward vacuum-type action for drawing debris from beneath the pool cleaner and through the suction mast into a porous filter bag mounted at an upper end thereof. The water distribution manifold additionally provides water under pressure to a rearwardly directed thrust jet, and also to a rearwardly directed sweep hose fitting adapted for connection to a flexible sweep hose trailing the pool cleaner. The water distribution manifold and sweep hose fitting desirably include cooperative means for adjustably regulating water flow rearwardly through the sweep hose.
The turbine drive unit includes a rotatably driven output shaft having a pair of output drive gears carried respectively at opposite ends thereof. Each of these output drive gears is coupled at the associated sides of the internal frame, but within the housing shell, to a sprocket chain which is coupled in turn with a driven gear at the inboard side of each cleaner wheel for positively driven said cleaner wheels. In the preferred form, each cleaner wheel has a relatively large diameter bearing hub which is rotatably supported at an outboard end of a stub axle, which in turn has an inboard end secured by an anchor block seated within an elongated slot formed on the internal frame of the pool cleaner. The driven gear associated with each cleaner wheel is rotatably driven by the sprocket chain, and engages and drives the relatively large diameter bearing hub by means of a splined coupling for rotatably driving the cleaner wheel.
The external housing shell comprises upper and lower housing shells mounted onto the internal frame to encase and substantially enclose the modular components mounted on said internal frame. Each of the upper and lower housing shells is quickly and easily removable from the internal frame for access to the internal frame and the modular components mounted thereon in the event that service or replacement is required. In addition, the upper housing shell includes a convenient carrying handle with an integrated stabilizer float at a location spaced above and rearwardly of a center of gravity for the pool cleaner, for maintaining the pool cleaner in an upright orientation during normal cleaning operation within a swimming pool.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.